Full Metal Disaster
by NellySama
Summary: “Full Metal! Answer me, what’s happening?” “Roy…Al….Winry…I’ll make sure you wont die…”  Everything went white…and all I could hear was screaming…I heard Al….why was he crying? Why is the smell of blood everywhere? NewChapterSoon!
1. Teaser

Full Metal Disaster

By: NellySama

Rating: T-M

A/N:

This is a just a teaser, I want the first chapter to be good. So wontI post it until its completely finished. Just so you know, I will post these chapters until I want to. This is my fist FMA fanfiction, if the characters are OOC, I'm sorry, but I've never worked with them before. References to shonen ai.

Summary

Ed's alchemy power intake has turned him into a demi-god, giving him a split personality. With all this power his been driven insane, only giving moments of peace before he goes on a rampage, destroying everything in his path….he just wanted to save Al.

-TeaserNotes: Ed's thoughts...basically….and conversations with his otherself. If you get confused, you're supposed to, since Ed is confused too.

_This was…normal? How any of this could be considered normal? It just wasn't right. It was like a curse from hell. How did all of this happen? I mean, everything was going to be fine right? Right? Oh god…why is this happening at all? I didn't want this! …I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Everything was fine before this, before everything escalated into this shit-hole that it is now. And now they're calling this normal… Bastards! They knew this whole time didn't they? Al…Al…I'm so sorry… Please. I didn't mean for you to…Oh god. Its happening again, please run._

'_Of course it was happening again, it's not something that you cant just control! You're such an idiot.'_

_It was that voice again…It had started….not long after that incident in lab five…His voice, it reverberated throughout my mind. It sounded like mine, but sinister and evil that just stung the air around me, it was deep and dark as well. I heard him snicker._

'_What…do you want?'_

'_Mmmm. Nothing shortie. Just seeing to see if you were still alive.'_

_Bastard, of course I'm still alive! I try to ignore him as he rants on about murder, blood and….who knows what else. Just try to drown him out, Think about Al…Think about Winry…think about Roy…he'll go away soon enough…Al…._

'_Oh god.' I begin to cry, hard. I fall to the ground and I realize where I am…I look around…_

"_The infirmary? How…?"_

"_Brother! You're awake!"_

'_Al! No! He shouldn't be near me!' I look up at my brother….he's…..in…his…..body…..did I do it? I don't remember…did I get all his body back..dont tell me…no! Not all those prisoners! NO! I clutch at my head and begin tear at my face and hair. I can hear Al screaming…what's he saying? GO AWAY! No! Why?! Why can't I remember…what did I do…?_

'_Hm Hm Hm..Edward. Let me come out…I can make them all go away. I can make THEM pay for your sins. You are but a god now…make them bow…'_

_That voice…its commanding….just like….I want to obey…I just want to go away… I hear people rushing in…my eyes are closed…when did that happen…_

"_Full Metal! Full Metal! Look at me dammit!"_

_Roy….I smile. I reach out for him, and I notice things are getting darker around my vision and I can hear his laughter getting louder._

"_Full Metal! Answer me, what's happening?"_

"_Roy…Al….Winry…I'll make sure you wont die….."_

_Everything went white…and all I could hear was screaming…I heard Al….why was he crying? Why is the smell of blood everywhere?_

…

_I'm so sorry Al…I don't know whats happening to me. Why? Why did this have to happen…_


	2. He's Screaming

a/n: Here is chapter one. I like this style. It's just thought process. Do you like it? Mmm.

Please review with critiques and things. 3 Am I making good use of them? I'm thinking of not having the next few chapters in Ed's POV, then third person. Maybe let me know if you'd prefer this?

**Chapter1-He's not crying anymore.**

…_I can hear the pit pat of something dripping...something wet. Its dark. I guess my eyes are closed again, and I noticed that I'm standing. Something horrible just happened! It's way to quiet, don't open your eyes! Please no! _

'_What's the matter?' It was him again. 'Don't want to open your eyes? Don't you want to see the greatness of your power? Hm hm hm. They're pathetic.'_

_I hear movement behind me, and crying. Who's crying? I feel myself turn, but I strain to keep my eyes closed. I don't want to see what happened…I can feel it on my hands…_

'_Open your eyes….'_

_That dark voice, its so strong…so commanding. I will always bend to his will…._

_I open my eyes._

"_Brother!" I see Al before me, on the ground…he's holding someone. Who? I step closer and he…NO! Why is he backing away from me!? Al! AL! I reach out to him, but he's terrified…why wont you let me near you! _

"_Al…." my voice…is cracked and dry and I fall to my knees and crawl towards my brother. I want to hold him, tell him everything's alright. He just backing farther and farther away. He's crying…holding that person closer to his body…_

"…_Win…ry….." No! It can't be…Winry…? Why?! What did I do? I look around and see blood everywhere. Not just from Winry…from other soliders. They're all dead! _

'_See…?'_

_That reverberating voice…_

'_I made THEM pay for your sins…its better that way.'_

_Why?! Why did they have to die!? Winry!...No! no! No!!!! I scream and pound on the ground…I hear Al…he's calling me…_

"_Brother….brother…what…" He reaches out for me. I'm so glad! Al!_

"…"_I smile and crawl towards him, but…he gets scared. I can't go near him…Al._

"_What did you do…? You're not really my brother are you? Please tell me your not! TELL ME!"_

_What's he yelling about…my heads getting heavy…its getting dark again…_

_CLAP…did I do that? I look down at my mail arm…why is it…sharp? Al…? No! RUN AL! RUN!_

"_Brother…?"_

"_AL! Get away from him now!" Who is that…that voice? Roy! Its Roy again…why is he taking Al away? DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME. I feel myself launch of the ground and flew towards Roy. I hear a sickening sound, and a thud…_

_Al's not crying anymore. _

_He's screaming._

_Everything is going clear again, my visions returning…my minds clearing up. Al's backed himself into a corner…Winry is in pieces all over the floor. I can't breathe…and Roy is….Is he okay?!_

"…_Colo..nel……Colonel…." I look at Al. "Please don't scream Al… Please don't scream."_

_I spot Roy off the side…blood gushing from somewhere…he's dieing. "Roy…"_

'_Someones coming!' The voice snickers. 'I want to play some more…What should we do with them?'_

'_Who….' Roy, Al? …Do I…kill them? I hear the stampede of people rushing into the room…people are shouting and screaming. It hurts my head. I want them to shut up._

"_Al…Roy…" I look at them and smile. I want to tell them I'm sorry…but I can't. The look on Al's face is heartbreaking and Roy is slowly dieing. I want to say goodbye…but I have to leave before it happens again._

'_You can't escape…kill them all…'_

"_Edward Elric! What happened here?!" People are everywhere…I need to get away._

"_Brother! WAIT! Come back!"_

_I walk towards Al…I'll take him with me…Roy too. I punch Al in the stomach and drag he and Roy's bodies away… It suddenly got quiet._

_When did all those people die?_

_I don't remember…_

_I'm not me anymore…._

_What's going on? His voice is laughing harder and harder. _

_-----_

_----_


	3. Just Fade Far Away

Full Metal Disaster

By. NellySama

A/N: a look on the other side of Ed. I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this!

**Chapter 2: Its Okay to Fade Away.**

…_I don't remember where I left them…I just remember dropping them on the ground and kept walking…and I could hear Al calling after me again. Somehow…I ended up here…in the woods…_

_My hands………stained…_

…_why am I doing terrible things?!_

'_Why?'_

'_You…' I should know better than to talk to him! All he brings is…is…_

…_Winry…_

_Did Roy die?! I didn't even check…_

'_Hey…you want to know who I am..?' Him…no! Don't talk back to him! He'll make you do bad things!_

'_Heheheh…you know. NONE of this would've happened if you weren't such a desperate weakling Edward.' I could feel his evil gaze behind me…I shudder…its like…he's really there..._

'_I am here, Ed. Turn around.' No…it felt like time was stopping…I felt myself slowly turn. _

…

_All I can do is scream and scream! It's horrible…my own reflection….is nothing more than some…This can't be me! NO! I want to smash it. He smirks at me._

'_Tsk, tsk Ed. I am more that your reflection…I AM you…'_

'_No…' This can't be me…what happened…he has to go away…I have to make sure Roy is okay._

'_The colonel?!' He laughs._

_It hurts to breathe when he laughs…someones repeatedly smashing my ribs and lungs, over and over. It hurts…make him stop…_

'_Shut Up!'_

_He stops… and glares at me. He tilts his head to the side…_

'_You know Ed…' _

_SNAP! What a sickening sound…it rings in my ears. Why does my arm hurt? I glance at my left arm is gone…_

'_Hahaha… Ed. I'm tired of hiding. Let me out.' _

_I think I'm dieing…but…if I let him out….will I be me again…will I be able to reach out and hold my brother again…or tear him to shreds?! _

…_why am I killing everyone for MY sins? Why?! Why is he making me do this…?! I just want to away.._

'_If you are let out…what happens to me…' I stumble, and lean against a random tree. Huh…blood loss?_

_He leans against the tree as well and smiles. 'Huuu. I guess you'd take my place and live in the shadows…'_

_That sounds nice…that way I don't have to see everyone's faces when they look at me…I nod…and I look down at my feet...they're fading. My arm doesn't hurt anymore…but its still gone..._

_His body is becoming solid…he looks just like me…at least…I wont be around anymore. He looks at me._

'_Just remember…I made you a god. Without me…no one would pay for you sins. Without me you are nothing. I made you better. It's a fair trade…that I get to have your things for a while…isn't it?'_

…_Sure..its fair..right..? I don't care…I just want to sleep now…I'm fading…but...there's one thing…_

'_Who are you…?'_

'_El. Eldoric… I'm you. Better than you. Now sleep, we have a deal.'_

_I'm completely gone…I can't see anything…but I can hear the screams of dieing people everywhere he goes…_

'_Let me out…'_

_He's ignoring me…_

_Its alright…no one would want me back anymore. Not after what I've done…_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note: Important!

Sorry Reviewers!

My computer got infected and took MicrosoftWord with it! I still have my story, its just I can't update it until I get Word again. Sure, I could use this. But I can't. I detest Notepad. It just doesn't sit right with me. I'm going to get Word back as soon as possible. I'm sorry for the long delay, and anoter note. The story is ending, even though it is short. But its going as planned. I'm glad you all enjoyed it, and agian I'm sorry for the delay.

-edit- I also know that I COULD download the word program offers. Its just that I'm not risking infection again, so I wont. 


End file.
